


Dolores and Hale's Frozen Adventure

by stoppressuringme



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: ? what is a tag, Crack, F/F, who knowth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoppressuringme/pseuds/stoppressuringme
Summary: i dunno what this is ok, we wrote it at 3am, pls don't judge





	Dolores and Hale's Frozen Adventure

There was complete chaos in the Mesa. Every host was shooting bang bang at the human beings. Teddy was shooting especially hotly in his black suit. He had no mercy for the humans bcs his leader said so. All the other ones had plans I guess, to do. They were gonna blow up stuff. But there was one host missing. This particular gal was walking towards the dorms. This was a college after all. She was looking for the only woman who could help her remove the thing from her dads head. She wanted to remove that, bcs even though she seemed mad and evil, she loved her father. She conveniently knew that Charlotte Hale was in room number 69. This fact she knew because she had tortured Stubbs a lil bit. Not too much, do not worry, just some fun. She passed rooms number 1-68 until she found the right one. Inside the room, Charlotte Hale was challin on her bed. She was looking at a screen that she randomly had stolen, and could see Dolores walking in the hallway. This was very cool, she thought. She said to herself «I want a pepsi max bcs that’s the best soda out there and that’s the REAL tea.». She was, however, aware that the hosts were quite murder-y at the moment, and maybe especially Dolores. But she did not care bcs she’d always liked a bit of violence, so she still found it cool. Dolores shouted for Hale behind the door, in a deep, slow voice to the melody of «to build a snowman»: «Please, I know you're in there… People are asking where you’ve been. Just let me iiiin.» Charlotte heard this and was like: wow she sure knows her Disney films. She tried to not answer, but she accidentally hummed to the song, so Dolores knew she was there. She right away realised her mistake and tried to run to the balcony. Her running was cut short, when she hit her leg on her big stack of Disney DVD’s. This hurt her a lot so she said AOUCH and fell down to the floor.

Dolores heard all this and broke in through the door with her mighty robot strength. She saw Charlotte on the floor in the middle of all her Disney DVD’s and was struck with a feeling she can’t place. It was a mix of pity and desire (bcs of the disney dvd’s, Dolores being a huge disney fan herself). Dolores' inner turbulence towards Hale caused her to question what she was going to do on the way to her room, and she found herself overcome with an immense urge to comfort her, where she lay in the midst of her Disney DVD accident. Hale looked at Dolores with a mix of fear and fascination, like a prey asking a predator to show mercy, strongly communicating her feelings through her eyes. Dolores thought: aw she kinda cute tbh. Dolores looked at Hale and took her shivering hand. Slowly, but surely, Hale started to calm down. She thought to herself: a maybe this host isn’t a murder machine after all! How noice. She found herself getting confused. Wasn’t Dolores very dangerous? Why would she be helping her up from her DVD mess? Charlotte couldn’t answer that. Her train of thought ended in her asking: «Why are you helping me?». This question made Dolores fumble. She didn’t know! Oh no. Why was she helping her? She didn’t know. Then Dolores found herself inching closer and closer to Hale, taking her hand towards Hale's face. Hale closed her eyes, and felt Dolores' hand in her hair. Hale opened her eyes and saw that she had taken her hair clip and let her hair loose. Charlotte found this odd. Why would she be stealing her hair clip? Maybe Dolores wanted it for herself. Meanwhile Dolores had finally come up with an answer to Hale’s question. «Because I remembered a rare and beautiful flower and I didn't want to leave her behind.» Wow, Charlotte thought. She thinks I’M BEAUTiful? What on earth? Maybe she meant it in a friendship kind of way? There really was no way to know. Maybe she just said she was beautiful to make her let her guard down??? Yea that was probably it lol.

She decided on saying: «I will do anything, just let me live.» Dolores explored Hale's face gently, like a blind woman discovering a new world through her fingers. «Anything?» Dolores helped Hale up, and examined her from top to bottom, like a curator examining a work of art. Hale, who was still shaking a bit with fear at this point, still looked at Dolores with confusion. Then, Dolores took Hale's hand and kissed it. A sudden realisation hit Hale, and then she started to blush. She had always been like yea boys are hot and so are girls. Maybe she was not straight after all! Who would’ve thought wanting to kiss girls was not straight?? No way to tell, really, but now she was wondering. Hah! Dolores suddenly took her hands and pushed her to the wall. Hale audibly shouted in pain, only to find herself pinned with her hands above her head to the wall, and Dolores inches away from her face. Charlotte thought wo. this hot. ahjdskjd. Her brain actually managed to think the sound a key smash makes. Dolores let go of one hand and put it around Hale’s neck. Hale thought to her self oh holy cow now i die. not the worst way to go imo i mean she hot. gorl!. Dolores suddenly found pleasure in Hale's pained expression, and felt a power rush, like she was on top of the world. Charlotte, again, found this super cool, so she couldn’t stop herself from trying to sing songs from Frozen - The Musical, which was what she always did when she thought things were cool, like this robot woman strangling her. Was this what the kids called a mood? A big mood? Yeet? All this meme stuff never caught up to her, so she could not know. «Wait, what on earth are you doing? Is that Frozen? lmaoooooo» Dolores responded. Suddenly the door opened and there was Ashley Stubbs, and with him was Teddy. «See, I TOLD YOU they were gay, man.»

the end

(title and most of the proper sentences by mina)


End file.
